


Quick-Kick's Angel

by Betray802



Category: G. I. Joe (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betray802/pseuds/Betray802
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written shortly after 9/11. A lost Joe's daughter makes a short trip home, between work and class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick-Kick's Angel

**Quick-Kick’s Angel**

 

**`SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDWEST`**  
` EARLY SEPTEMBER 2001`  
  
`The tall, slender young woman slammed the door of the fire-engine-red Hummer (at least until they started painting fire engines white, or that gawdawful chartreuse) so hard the vehicle actually rocked. Her crystal blue eyes scanned` `the quiet, upscale neighborhood. Too damn quiet, as always.`  
  
”`I grew up in a `

`Town like this` `we knew `

`The names of every street`   
`On the surface it `

`Looked so safe` `but `

`It was perilous underneath.”`

` _‘House Of Cards’_ ` ` -- Mary-Chapin Carpenter`

`_‘Stones In The Road’_`` -- Columbia 1994`  
  
` The line from the Mary-Chapin Carpenter song flitted briefly through her head and was gone as quickly. She flicked her silky black braids behind her` `shoulders and let herself into the house. "Mom? Shing Shen?" Silence. Good,` `maybe she'd get away with this. She ran to the stairs, ignoring the framed` `photo` `of her father on the table in the living room, and the candle that always` `burned next to it. Her POW/MIA bracelet clinked against the watch on her left` `wrist. COBRA sure as hell hadn't turned over a body, and until she saw one ...`  
  
`The metal lockbox was up in the farthest-top-hardest-to-reach-back-corner of her` `closet. She lifted it down, then raided her desk drawer for the key.`  
  
`The double shoulder holster was black leather, hand-tooled by her friend` `Aurora's Lakota uncle. The .45-70 Desert Eagles gleamed in the light streaming` `in` `through the window. A matched pair of the biggest, nastiest, meanest-looking` `automatic handguns available on the civilian market. Her mother had no idea` `they existed.`  


`She shrugged into the holster, checked the clips, loaded the DE's, checked` `them again, locked the safeties, then slipped them into their places. She put` `the lockbox back into its place, then rifled through her closet, looking` `for her red man-cut blazer. There. That would cover them nicely.`  
  
`She dashed back down the stairs, stopping to look at the picture on the table` `in the living room.`  
  
`"Yeah, Dad, I know, okay? You never carried a gun. And we all saw where` `that got you, didn't we. To your son, you're just pictures and other people's` `stories. Pictures fade, and stories are forgotten, and I want to be more than` `that to your grandkids, okay?" Her voice cracked on a sob. "You wouldn't` `believe it, Daddy. You just wouldn't believe it. But I guess you've got a real` `good view, don't you? You tell all those people from the Pentagon, when they` `get up there, that whoever did this – be it COBRA, or Bin Loser, or Sodomy Insane or` whoever – tell `those people that whoever did this isn't getting away with` `it. You tell them, okay?" She scrubbed at her eyes. "I gotta go, Daddy. I'm` `gonna be late for my next class. Tell all the guys up there I said hey, huh?`  `See you later, Daddy. I love you."`  
  
`She fired up the Hummer, and slipped an old Jem & The Holograms CD into the` `player. Anything to drown out the knowledge that the world had come to an end.`  `The talking heads were already yapping about "innocence lost". Innocence?`  `What innocence? She'd lost her father when she was nine. What innocence was` `she supposed to have left to lose?`  
  
`A mile away from the university campus, a blue ‘97 F-150 pulled up next to` `her, and an alien prince stuck his head out the window. "Hey, Mulan! Mulan` `MacArthur! You ever gonna tell me what that license plate means?"`  
  
`On either end of the Hummer was a plate -- QKS ANGL.`  


`"Not in this lifetime, David Carter! Race you to class!"`


End file.
